uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
2Sa 8/kjv
: }|1| 8:1 And after this it came to pass that David smote the Philistines, and subdued them: and David took Methegammah out of the hand of the Philistines. }} : }|2| 8:2 And he smote Moab, and measured them with a line, casting them down to the ground; even with two lines measured he to put to death, and with one full line to keep alive. And so the Moabites became David's servants, and brought gifts. }} : }|3| 8:3 David smote also Hadadezer, the son of Rehob, king of Zobah, as he went to recover his border at the river Euphrates. }} : }|4| 8:4 And David took from him a thousand chariots, and seven hundred horsemen, and twenty thousand footmen: and David houghed all the chariot horses, but reserved of them for an hundred chariots. }} : }|5| 8:5 And when the Syrians of Damascus came to succour Hadadezer king of Zobah, David slew of the Syrians two and twenty thousand men. }} : }|6| 8:6 Then David put garrisons in Syria of Damascus: and the Syrians became servants to David, and brought gifts. And the LORD preserved David whithersoever he went. }} : }|7| 8:7 And David took the shields of gold that were on the servants of Hadadezer, and brought them to Jerusalem. }} : }|8| 8:8 And from Betah, and from Berothai, cities of Hadadezer, king David took exceeding much brass. }} : }|9| 8:9 When Toi king of Hamath heard that David had smitten all the host of Hadadezer, }} : }|10| 8:10 Then Toi sent Joram his son unto king David, to salute him, and to bless him, because he had fought against Hadadezer, and smitten him: for Hadadezer had wars with Toi. And Joram brought with him vessels of silver, and vessels of gold, and vessels of brass: }} : }|11| 8:11 Which also king David did dedicate unto the LORD, with the silver and gold that he had dedicated of all nations which he subdued; }} : }|12| 8:12 Of Syria, and of Moab, and of the children of Ammon, and of the Philistines, and of Amalek, and of the spoil of Hadadezer, son of Rehob, king of Zobah. }} : }|13| 8:13 And David gat him a name when he returned from smiting of the Syrians in the valley of salt, being eighteen thousand men. }} : }|14| 8:14 And he put garrisons in Edom; throughout all Edom put he garrisons, and all they of Edom became David's servants. And the LORD preserved David whithersoever he went. }} : }|15| 8:15 And David reigned over all Israel; and David executed judgment and justice unto all his people. }} : }|16| 8:16 And Joab the son of Zeruiah was over the host; and Jehoshaphat the son of Ahilud was recorder; }} : }|17| 8:17 And Zadok the son of Ahitub, and Ahimelech the son of Abiathar, were the priests; and Seraiah was the scribe; }} : }|18| 8:18 And Benaiah the son of Jehoiada was over both the Cherethites and the Pelethites; and David's sons were chief rulers. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *